


Some Things Change

by Demonqueen82



Series: Things Change [1]
Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 04:00:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5032891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonqueen82/pseuds/Demonqueen82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Cannon Season 1, 2 , 3 and No movie</p>
    </blockquote>





	Some Things Change

**Author's Note:**

> Cannon Season 1, 2 , 3 and No movie

**Sophomore** **Year**

You would think after everything that she has gone through stuff like this wouldn't phase her anymore.

Ending a relationship is never easy but when it's a nice guy, who's only fault was dating you, it seriously sucks.

She was starting her sophomore years at Hearst... single.

Piz was a nice guy and nice guys don't last long in her world.

It was okay at first but now it was getting uncomfortable being the third of fifth wheel depending who she was with.

Which explained why she was currently kind of friendless on a Friday night.

Wallace had once again ended up as Piz's roommate so since the break up was difficult, she couldn't spend a lot of time with him.

So Wallace and Piz were out on the town and having your ex-girlfriend that you hate around when trying to hook up was awkward.

Her dad had put his head on straight while she was away and he had bumped into Alicia one day.

Luckily one thing lead to another and they were talking about them moving in together.

Dad was thinking of her keeping the apartment since it would make moe sense for him to move in to Alicia's house.

They were doing a test trial of him staying there this weekend to see how Darrel could handle it.

Mac was out with the guy she was seeing.

Being blown off for date was becoming habit.

Logan and Parker had left school a week after it started.

She was annoyed with him for not even bothering to tell her goodbye. 

They had finally been at the point of becoming friends again and he pulls a disappearing act.

She had to hear about it from Dick of all people.  _Be nice Veronica, the two of you have a seize fire going right now. He doesn't bug you and you don't make his life hell._

She could see if Weevil wanted to do something but he was more than likely out with friends or spending time with his family.

_Fuck it. I'll talk Backup for a walk on the beach, grab some takeout and rent some movies. I'll have a nice quiet and bring night home alone. Maybe get a little drunk while I'm at it._

She grabs her wallet and is putting on her jacket when there is a knock at the door.

"Weevil, what are you doing here?" she asks as he comes in.

"Do I need a reason to come hang out with a friend?" he snarks.

"When said friend is about to head out, yeah."

"Shit V, I was bored out of my skull at home okay. Thought maybe you had some work or something I could do."

"Want to go with me to take Backup for a run on the beach and maybe grab some take out and movies afterward."

"Only if there is vodka involved."

"Sure when we get back." she says with a grin.

* * *

**Neptune High School Reunion**

Logan entered the ballroom of the Neptune Grande with Parker.

"Shouldn't a reunion be at five years later or ten. I mean it's been what six years since you graduated. Why didn't they just wait four more years or do this last year?" Parker asked holding her fiancee's hand as they looked around the room.

"I know this and you know this but apparently Madison Sinclair likes to make things interesting." someone said from behind them.

They turned toward the voice to find Dick behind them.

"Dick! How are you?! It's been years." Parker says hugging him.

"Four years actually and I go by Rich now, Parker." he said not really returning the hug.

He nodded and smiled at Logan but the smile didn't seem to be completely friendly.

"Hey man, it's good to see you." Logan says.  _Why are you looking at me like I committed treason or something._

He had lost contact with everyone in Neptune when he moved away during sophomore year at Hearst.

Well all but Parker.

She had, of course, followed him and finally wore him down enough for him to propose.

"How you been?" Logan asks him.

"Doing good. Own a shop near Dog Beach."

"What kind of shop?" Parker asks.

"Please don't get him started, he'll never shut up if you do." Wallace says as he and Jackie join them.

"Jackie?" Logan asks floored to see her there, holding onto Wallace and obviously pregnant.

"Hi, Logan." she says with a smile.

"Hi, I'm Parker. Logan's fiancee." she says holding out her hand to show off her ring.

"I'm Jackie Fennel." she says shaking her hand, unimpressed by the flashy ring.

"You two got married." Logan says in disbelief.

"Yeah, about a year ago." Dick...Rich says.

While he seemed unhappy to see him and Parker, he seemed thrilled to see Wallace.

"Hey, man is your sister on her way or what?" he asks turning towards Wallace.

"Sister?" Parker and Logan ask.  _Wallace didn't have a sister. What the hell?_ _  
_

"Rich!" a voice behind them calls.

Parker and Logan turn to see Mac moving around people coming over to them.

"Hey guys." she says once she reaches them.

They get shocked even more when she kisses Rich on the mouth and he wraps his arm around her waist.

"Wait..What..huh?" Logan says.

"A lot can happen in four years man." was all that he said.

"I'll say. Any other surprises I should know about that might cause me to have a heart attack." he jokes.

The four of them look at each other and he suddenly feels uneasy.

"Well..." Jackie starts looking at the others.

* * *

**Sophomore** **Year**

She sits up in bed, her head pounding.

"Owe...Vodka bad..." she mumbles.

She gets out of bed and heads to the bathroom.

She at the bedroom door when it clicks in that the only thing she is wearing is a shirt that is most diffidently not hers.

"Oh..." she turns around slowly.

* * *

**Neptune Reunion**

"Come on spill." Parker says as all of them find a table and sit down.

Jackie looks at her husband and at his nod she continues.

"Wallace's mom is married."

"Okay, that's not something that will make my head explode or cause a heart attack." Logan snarks.

"She married Keith Mars." Mac says as D..Rich puts his arms over her shoulder and pulls her to sit close to him.

"Keith Mars..isn't that Veronica's...Oh." Parker says.

"Why am I not surprised that you two are step siblings."

"They got hitched about two and a half years ago. Mom shocked us all last year when she announced that she was having a baby. So Veronica and I have a little brother."

"That's awesome man." Logan says.

"So how did the two of you get together?" Parker asks looking at Mac.

"Rich needed some help with his business when he first opened. He wanted to prove that he could do it on his own so he was working by himself. Mostly because he didn't trust anyone else to do the work. I think Veronica nearly took his head off when she found out he was doing nearly eighteen hour days on little to no sleep. When she found him passed out at the store one day, she took it upon herself to start looking into employees for him. So that he wasn't doing everything on his own. She hired me to help him set up his online accounts and things of that nature also to do background checks on a few people she thought would be a good fit. That was about a year and a half ago."

"How long you two been seeing each other?" Logan asked.

"Six months." Mac said.

"Speaking of Veronica? How is she doing? Is she coming tonight?" Parker asks her voice uneasy.  _Please say that she is far from Neptune and doesn't plan on being here._

"Oh yeah, that's what I was coming over to tell you, she called. They are running a little late. Had to drop her son..." Mac started.

Logan spit out the drink that he was drinking. "SON!" he yelled.

* * *

**Sophomore** **Year**

_Weevil was sleeping in her bed_.

She was curled in a ball on the couch, her head in her hands.

_Weevil Navarro was sleeping naked in her bed._

She looked around and saw that some of their clothes were thrown all over the room leading to her bedroom. The TV was still on but playing static.

Some cartons of Chinese food were still on the table as was the bottle of vodka and shot glasses.

Backup was curled in the corner of the couch and she could see her bra peeking out underneath him.

She suddenly realized that she had no clue where her underwear was and that she was wearing the shirt Weevil had come over to house in the other day.

"I had sex with Weevil."  _Lilly would be so proud._

"Umm V..." she turned toward his voice to find him standing there with a sheet wrapped around his waist.

"Oh boy." she whispered.  _Is it bad that I want to push him back into my room and have him again._

He looks around the room and seeing his boxers, he picks them up and sees a scrap of lace, her underwear, underneath them.

"Last night..." she starts.  _Please don't regret it or have no clue what I'm talking about._

"We, umm, we got hammered, stripped cause we were too hot and passed out on your bed." he says.  _He's nervous. At least I'm not the only one._

"You want to stick with that story." she says as he pulls his boxers on underneath the sheet.

"Give me a minute to think of another one." he jokes.

"We had sex." she says looking up at him.

"Yeah." he says coming to sit down next to her, the sheet still around his waist.

"Now what?" she says making sure the shirt covers her bare bottom half.

"No clue." he says looking at her legs.

"Weevil, did we use anything?" she asks finally thinking clearly.

"Fuck..."

* * *

**Neptune Reunion**

"How old is her son?" Parker asked happy for the first time since she got there.

"He's three." Wallace said.

"Wait he's three...what happened with school?" Parker asked confused. She figured for her to have a three year old Veronica must have gotten pregnant shortly after she and Logan left.

"She finished." Mac said. "She had a lot of help. Family and friends."

"So when should we be expecting her?" Logan snarked.

"Expecting who?" Weevil said as he sat down next to Jackie.

"Veronica." Wallace said with a smirk.

"How you doing man?" Rich asked.  _Why do I get the feeling that there is some big secret going on?_

"Oh, man I have actually looked forward to tonight. Between work, little man and the new baby I have barely been able to spend anytime with my woman."

"Where is the wife?" Rich said with a smirk.

"You know we hate to be referred to as woman." Jackie stated.

"Thankful to be out of the house with no kids for the night. And she likes it for some reason."

"Wait no kids for the night, how you pull that off?" Mac asked.

"She talked to her dad and he offered to watch the kids overnight. So she is currently booking a room. She passed six weeks the other night." Weevil said with a grin.

"Trust me I know, it's all she was able to talk about today." Jackie said rubbing her belly.

"Okay, you are dating Mac, own a business, seem to be friend's with Wallace and Weevil. I think the only things that will make this even more weird is if you tell me that you and Veronica get along."  _Time to get conversation back at hand. Who cares about Paco and his wife. Tell me about Veronica._

"Actually, Veronica and I are really good friends have been for about three and a half years. A couple of months after you left, I was accused of some stupid shit by one of my frat brothers, she helped prove that it wasn't me and soon the two of us started getting together for grabbing a bite to eat or going surfing once a week. Well, we went surfing until she found about about the baby. I didn't want anything to happen to her or the baby. After that she just hung out on the beach, watching me surf, with Backup. She and her dad were there for me when I had an accident while drinking and helped me sober up. She went with me to my first meeting when she should have been home resting. When we graduated she was the one that convinced me to start my own surf shop you know. She was there for me when I found out about my dad dying. She lets me cry my eyes out on the anniversary of Cassidy's death and she is the one that comforts me. Even though he hurt her, he was still my little brother. Her words man. I am over her house every weekend, and I am her son's godfather. Me. Not Wallace. That blow your mind a little, dude, Ronnie is not the bitch you have always tried to make her out to be." he said coldly.

"I..ummm."  _Shit what the hell do I say to that._

"Rich, calm down man." Weevil says standing up.

"I'll be back. I need to get some air." Rich says getting up and leaving.

Weevils glares at him before following Rich out of the room. They watched the two of them leave and Logan suddenly felt uneasy about sitting with Mac, Wallace and Jackie . All of them looking at him like he was the devil.

"I didn't mean it like that." Logan started.

"If he drinks after being sober for three years I will find a way to ruin you." Mac says coldly.

"Logan, a lot has changed in the years that you have been gone. Rich is not the same guy you left behind. Do you even know how many times he tried to call you the first couple of months after you left only to never get a call back. How not one of the emails that he sent to you were even looked at or the one time he was able to get a hold of a person, he was told point blank that you wanted nothing to do with him." Wallce nearly snarled at him.

"Q...go to your man." Veronica says coming up from behind him. She places a hand on Mac and Wallace shoulders as she sits where Rich had been a little while ago.

Mac gets up and goes after Rich.

"You always knew how to clear a room, Logan." Veronica says. She grabs the glass of water in front of her and wraps her hand around the glass.

Parker catches her breath when she sees the engagement and wedding bands on her ring finger.

* * *

**Sophomore Year**

She walks back in forth in front of him and he is trying not to grab her and pull her into his lap.

Waking up naked in her bed had been surreal.

Finding her in only his shirt had been mouthwatering.

He had to control himself from not grabbing her and taking her back into her room and having his way with her, sober.

"So last night, we hung out, got drunk and ended up having sex." she mumbles to herself.

"I can hear you."

"What? Shit." she said sitting down on the couch next to him.

"Is what we did really that bad, V."

"I don't want to ruin our friendship over what...I don't even know what last night was."

"Come on,  _mama._  You and I both know what last night was. The two of us have been circling each other for years.."

"I don't do one night stands." she says turning toward him.

"Good." he says,  _To hell with it,_ "You are more than a one night stand to me." he pulls her to him so that she is straddling him and pulls her face to his and kisses her like he is drowning.

"Does this mean I can call you my boyfriend?" she whispers against his mouth smiling.

"Only if I can call you my girlfriend." he smiles as they start kissing again. He stands up and she wraps her legs around his waist. He carries her to her room and shuts the door behind them.

He lays her on the bed, placing himself between her legs. Never breaking their kiss.

He unwraps the sheet from around his waist and pulls off his boxers.

Her nails dig into his back as he enters her.

The only sounds that can be heard are her moans and him muttering words in Spanish.

"Close..." she whimpers.

"Together.." he mumbles.

And they do.

They with him still on top and inside her as they touch each other and kiss softly.

"Why did we wait so long?"

"Asking myself the same thing, V."

He kisses her again before rolling them on to their sides.

They entwine their fingers as they hold hands and fall asleep.

* * *

**Neptune Reunion**

"Couldn't stop yourself, could you, Echolls." Veronica says staring at him.

"No idea what you are talking about."  _Really no fucking clue what I did._

"Really so I didn't just have to send one of my best friend's off to make sure her boyfriend, who is another best friend, doesn't fall off the wagon."

"All he asked...."

"If I wanted your opinion Parker, I would have asked for it. I was talking to Logan, not you."

"Look, Veronica. I was just surprised how much he has changed and made a comment that the only thing that would have made it stranger is if you and him were friends."

"Why would that be strange? Are you forgetting that until you moved to Neptune, Rich was my friend. We grew up together. That's why all that shit with Cassidy hurt so much." she said.

"I had forgotten."  _Dammit that's right._

"Well, well, Veronica Mars. Aren't you a sight for sore eyes." Corny said as he came over to the table.

"Hey Corny. How are you?"

"Doing good. So he finally made an honest woman out of you. I though the two of you were going to live in sin forever. Why didn't I get an invite?"

"Corny, it was mostly family."

"Don't feel bad man, if my mom wasn't married her dad, I doubt I would have gotten invited." Wallace says with a grin.

Logan looks up and sees that Rich, Mac and Weevil are heading back their way.  _Wonder why the wife hasn't shown up yet. it doesn't take that long to get a room._

"Corny, you need to come to the shop tomorrow. I just got a special order in that I could use your help with." Rich said sitting down.

"Hey, you promised. No work." Mac said sitting next to him.

Weevil didn't sit down, he just stood behind Veronica, his hands on her shoulders.

He watched as she lifted one on her hands and entwined her gingers with his, giving him a look at the matching bands.

"Logan, baby are you okay?" Parker asked bring everyone attention on him and that fact that he was staring at veronica and Weevil's joined hands.

"Figure it out?" Rich pretty much sneered.

'What?" Parker asked.

"I think Opie there has figured out that Veronica is my wife." Weevil states.

* * *

**Sophomore Year**

"Yo, V! Are you still asleep?" Wallace yelled as he used his key to get into the apartment.

He felt bad about ditching her last night to go to a club with Piz. The guy was cool but going out every weekend was getting boring.

'Damn supafly, you had a party a didn't invite me." he said looking around the living room. Grabbing on of the food carton off the table he started walking towards her bedroom. He was about to open it when there was a knock at the door.

Tripping over a pair of jeans, he went back and opened the door to let Mac in.

"Hey Mac, what's going on?"

"I kinda ditched her last night for a date, so I was going to see if she wanted to do something. I figured she would want some company." Mac said looking around. Her eyes got wide she realized that there was more than one person's clothes thrown around.

"Is that what I think it is?" she said bending down to pick up a pair of panties.

"Oh I did not need to see that." Wallace say covering his eyes.

Weevil stumbled as he came out of Veronica's room in only his boxers. He grabbed his jeans and put them on.

"Hey, Weevil. Didn't know that you were here." Mac said trying to look anywhere but at him.  _So getting details later. No jumping up and down. No happy dance. remain calm and no one will know you so called it._

"So you and V, huh?" Wallace said.

" _Que_?"

"I think my best friend is trying to ask if we are together." Veronica said as she came into the living room, she had on, what all of them were guessing was Weevil's shirt and a pair of sleep shorts.

"Oh, yeah that's what I'm asking."  _and how long have you been keeping this from me._

"Yes, she is my girlfriend and before you even ask, it it just happened last night so she hasn't had a chance to tell you yet."

"YES! I knew it! I knew it! it was only a matter of time.' Mac yelled as she danced around.

"So supafly, want to tell us how this came about?" Wallace said as he and Mac started helping her pick up the food while Weevil grabbed their clothes.

"Seems both of us were bored last night and he showed up wanting to hang out..."

* * *

**Neptune Reunion**

"Logan, maybe we should go?" Parker asked him.

They had left the table and came over to the bar to get a drink.

"Why do you think that?"

"Well for one someone you thought was a friend hates your guts. Two your ex girlfriend is here with her husband. Three I don't think they would care if we disappeared."

He looked over at the table.

Hating that she was right.

He looked at Dick..Rich.  _Dick hates my guts. Hell, Dick is sober, a business owner and in a healthy relationship._

Sitting beside him was Mac.  _She never liked me and now she is ready to murder me if I cause him to lose his sobriety._

Sitting across from them is Jackie and Wallace.  _Married, kid on the way. Seems to have his life together. Veronica's best friend and brother._

Next to him was Weevil.  _Hated me all through high school and even hated me in college. Lilly cheated on me with him, Veronica would always call him for help before the thought of me even clicked in her head. What did the girls I loved see in him that made them run to him. He is doing what I always wanted. Married to Veronica Mars and the father of her children._

He looked at Veronica last.  _The true love of his life was married with kids. He knew he fucked up when he slept with Madison. He had been so sure that he would win her back. He's not even surprised that she turned to Weevil, the dude has been sniffing around her since high school. If he was being honest he was always surprised that she didn't turn to Weevil during high school or after Madison._

He looked at Parker and nodded that it was time to leave.

They were nearly at the door when Weevil called to them.

"Hold on a minute." Weevil said coming to stand next to them.

"The two of you leaving."

"Yeah, I think it would be better if we left." Logan said looking back at the table. Dick and Veronica were watching them while the other three talked.

"I wanted you to see these before you left." he said getting out his phone.

"These?" Logan whispers before Weevil turns the phone to show him some photos.

Group photos of Wallace, Dick, Mac, Veronica and Weevil. At her dad's place and in front of other locations. Some outside and some inside

Veronica and Dick at the beach, Dick is in a wet suit and a very pregnant Veronica is with him. His old board is sticking out behind them.

Veronica and Weevil. A few of the two of them. Some with them kissing, just looking at the camera  and some of him holding he with his hands on her stomach.

Veronica and her dad.

Her dad and Wallace.

Her dad and Weevil.

Weevil with who he assumes are family members.

Veronica with the same people. Mostly a little girl, he remember her name is Ophelia.

Wallace and Weevil.

Mac and Veronica.

Veronica, Mac and Wallace.

Her dad and Wallace's mom.

Her and Wallace's mom.

Some family photos.

The next one is of Veronica and Weevil holding a newborn baby. They are in the hospital because he can see the ID bracelets on Veronica and the baby.

A graduation photo.

The next one is of the baby, but is a little older, sitting with Mac and Wallace.

Her dad holding the baby with tears in his eyes.

Dick helping a little boy stand on a surf board on the beach.

A photo of Dick and the same little boy on his shoulders in a pool, Weevil is close behind them.

The little boy.

Veronica, Weevil and the little boy.

Weevil and the kid.

Veronica and the kid.

Dick and Mac outside what he guesses is his shop.

Wallace and Jackie getting married.

Veronica holding her little boy and showing off a pregnancy test.

Weevil proposing to Veronica at a dinner, lots of people in the background crying.

Veronica sitting on the beach with Weevil.

Veronica and Weevil exchanging rings on the beach.

Veronica holding a newborn while the little boy kisses the baby's head form Weevil's arms.

"Why did you want me to see these?" He asks handing him back the phone. He refuses to tear up in font of him. Hating all the things that he had missed out on.

"Thought you might want to see what you missed by running off like a pussy. Make a choice Opie, either you want to stay and try to become friends with them again or you leave and stay the fuck away from Neptune. It's that simple." Weevil says taking his phone. "Oh, the older boy is Felix and the new baby is Gabriel."

He stood there debating between leaving with Parker and never mending his old friendships or staying and maybe getting to know his friends again.

He took a step forward.

"Logan...I thought we were leaving." Parker said coming over to him tired of waiting.

"You can go if you want, I think I'm going to stay." without glancing at her he walked back to the table and sat down next to Jackie.

"Good choice." Weevil says sitting down next to Veronica.

"So, how did you two get together?" Logan asks her waving a hand at her and Weevil.

She just smiles and starts telling him about the night that things changed.


End file.
